


The Heat

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: When he and Ethan get into a fight right before his heat, Grayson has to look for other options.





	1. Chapter 1

Grayson would have scowled at the doctor when she walked in to the exam room, had his face been capable of twisting that way after doing it all day.

“Everything looks good, Mr. Dolan. Disease-free and perfectly healthy enough for sexual activity.” She took a seat on a metal stool across from where he was sitting. “So on to the last step. Since you came in rather late in your pre-heat and we’ve had to run the required tests, we don’t have much time left for you to select an alpha.”

The doctor pulled two pieces of paper from the folder containing his chart. “Judging by your urine sample, your heat will start in about five or six hours. Usually we have one or two days to compile a list of compatible alphas that will be on duty, but with the short notice, we’ll only be able to offer you a choice from these two.”

She offered him the papers and he took them, mortified to realize that his hand was shaking slightly. He ignored her sympathetic smile and glanced down at the papers, swallowing hard.

There was a photo and a brief write-up on each paper. Grayson barely read them. It didn’t matter what the alpha looked like, or what his hobbies were, or what his fucking astrological sign was. He just wanted it to be over. Grayson gave the papers back.

“I don’t care,” Grayson said. He crossed his arms over his belly and looked down at the ground. “Either is fine.”

Neither of them were fine, actually- this whole thing wasn’t fine. This whole thing was  _fucked_. But he’d brought it on himself, and now he was going to have to lie in the bed he’d made. A very sub-par, uncomfortable hospital bed in the Heat Clinic.

 _Fuck_.

“I understand,” the doctor said. She nodded at him knowingly. “It’s hard to compare other alphas when one already stands out above the rest. Second place is always hardest to determine.”

Grayson looked up at her in surprise. He’d just been thinking as much.

Her lips quirked up. “I’ve been doing this for a long time, Mr. Dolan. An omega doesn’t come in as late in their pre-heat as you did unless they lost a pre-arranged partner at the very last minute.“

The night before flashed through Grayson’s mind, and his stomach twisted in guilt and a deep, bone-crushing sadness. He hugged himself tighter and avoided the doctor’s eyes, focusing on a poster of the omega reproductive system hanging on the wall.

The doctor was not blind to his anxiety. “You’re in good hands here, Mr. Dolan. I know the first time at a Heat Clinic can be…unnerving, to say the least, but you’ll be given excellent care. Just try to relax.”

Grayson nodded slightly, if only to move the conversation along faster so she would leave.

“Since your testing is done, we’ll move you into one of the guest rooms. You’ll be much more comfortable. Your alpha will meet you there later this evening.” She stood and looked at her chart one more time. “I see that you have been on a birth control regimen and are accustomed to taking Nogravida before heats. Have you already taken it?”

Grayson nodded. He’d taken it right before the fight. He felt dead weight in his stomach, like the pill was sitting like a rock right at the bottom.

“Excellent.  And you’ve completed the packet that our receptionist gave you and gave it to the nurse?”

Grayson nodded again. He’d signed at least twenty different forms when he’d arrived, none of which he’d read. James had explained them briefly while discussing one of his many visits to the Heat Clinic, and Grayson knew the gist: you consented to get fucked, you agreed not to tell anyone who your alpha was, and you were shit out of luck if you got pregnant.

"Alright, we’re all set. A nurse will be in shortly to escort you to your room. Do you have any questions?”

He shook his head. The whole process had been explained to him in excruciating detail, and he really had no desire to know anything else. He hoped that he would never have to come back here again.

Assuming he hadn’t fucked things up for good.

"As you know, the alphas we employ here have extensive medical training. But I will be on duty, off and on, for most of your stay. Do not hesitate to reach out.” She smiled at him one last time. “Good luck, Mr. Dolan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Grayson didn’t even bother to put on underwear after his shower.

He laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The guest room (he cringed every time they called it that, but what else could they call it? The heat room? The fucking room?) was nice enough, sort of like a room you would find in a Super 8. TV, tiny refrigerator, cheap furniture made out of fake wood. Rather…regrettably decorated. But everything was clean, and the AC was blasting.

The longer Grayson stayed in his spot in the middle of the bed, the more uncomfortable he became. His heat was definitely starting. Despite the AC, he was sweating bullets. His skin felt tight, and he wanted to move, but he also didn’t want to do anything at all. Arousal was building, fluttering in his gut, making him leak slick. 

The nurse had come before his shower. She’d given him a tray of food and told him his alpha would be here at 8pm. He’d tossed the food in the garbage and spent thirty minutes letting cool water beat down on his back. 

Sometime between stepping under the spray and now, guilt had morphed into resentment. Ethan was his alpha, and whether or not it was official didn’t mean that he could leave him like this. Fucking asshole.

Grayson thought about turning on the TV. He thought about putting on some underwear. He thought about breaking out of his room and finding his phone (they’d taken it from his like he was a child.) But none of these things felt as good as stewing in anger and self-pity, thinking how unfair it was that it had come to this.

When there was a knock on the door, Grayson didn’t even sit up. He didn’t feel nervous, or curious about what the alpha would look like. It didn’t matter.

“Come in.”

The door opened. It was an alpha alright; the scent was strong and sharp. But instead of wrapping around him in a firm embrace like Ethan’s, this one punched him in the face. 

If the alpha was surprised to find Grayson naked and staring up at the ceiling upon his arrival, he didn’t show it. He carefully closed the door behind him and sat in the armchair beside the bed, flipping through Grayson’s chart. 

“I’m Sam,” he said, his voice pleasant and friendly. “May I call you Grayson, or is there another name you prefer?”

“Grayson’s fine.” Grayson knew he was being rude- he hadn’t even sat up. But he couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. The alpha put down the chart and looked at Grayson with a clinical eye, sweeping up and down his body. 

“Shitty.”

The corners of the alpha’s mouth quirked up. “I see.”

Sam got up and opened a set of drawers on the other side of the room. Grayson had opened every drawer in the room when he’d first arrived out of spite, and he’d seen various medical instruments and supplies in those drawers. 

“Care to elaborate?” Sam asked, returning to Grayson’s bedside with a thermometer and a small towel. “Or is ‘shitty’ the most I’m gonna get?”

Grayson reluctantly sat up when Sam motioned for him to do so, leaning back against the headboard. “It’s a heat. I’m hot. Not much more to say.”

Sam took Grayson’s temperature, wiping his forehead with the towel while he waited for the beep. When it did, he took the thermometer out of Grayson’s mouth and looked at it thoughtfully.

“Well, you’re in the right range for this point in your heat, so at least I don’t have to worry about your insides boiling.” Sam grinned, but Grayson didn’t do more than scowl at him.

“Wow, tough crowd. Do you need anything? Food? Water? Some puppies?” Sam asked with a wink, moving around the room, putting things away, taking things out. 

He was about Grayson’s height with a fairly athletic build. He had dark brown skin and jet back hair, and was handsome enough. Not that it mattered.

“I’m fine.” Right.

Sam eventually settled on the edge of the bed, turning towards Grayson. “I see on your chart that this is your first time at the heat clinic, so I’m not gonna take your scowl too personally.”

Grayson didn’t even bother to change his expression. The alpha was close now, but it didn’t thrill him like it did when Ethan was near during a heat. It only slightly eased his discomfort.

“This is your show, Grayson. My only job is to get you through your heat safely and, hopefully, comfortably. How that happens is up to you. We don’t have to be buddies, but you do have to talk to me. At least a little bit.”

Grayson’s heats with Ethan were a lot more than “comfortable.” They were intense and passionate and absolutely mind-blowing. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. Ethan wasn’t here.

“I want to get it over with as quickly as possible.” Grayson looked away, trying to think of anything but Ethan. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Sam replied, holding up his hands. “I’m just glad you said more than two words to me.”

Sam stood and smiled. “It doesn’t sound like you want to chat and get to know each other, so let’s get the ball rolling. Sound good?”

Grayson nodded, swallowing roughly. Now he was a little nervous.

“I’ll explain everything I’m going to do before I do it, and I’ll ask if you’re cool with it.” Sam picked up a bottle of oil he’d pulled out earlier. “How does a massage sound? We can’t give you a glass of wine or a Xanax to loosen things up, but a massage is the next best thing.”

Grayson had to admit that Sam was kind of cute when he grinned, and he nodded again. “Okay.”

“Great. You thoughtfully disrobed before I got here, so just roll right onto your stomach and we’ll get started.” Sam popped the cap on the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

Sam’s hands felt good on his body, big and warm and strong. The alpha started at his neck, and worked his way down his back and arms. His touch and proximity helped with the ache Grayson got during heats, but he didn’t feel himself get more hot and bothered.

“I’m gonna work on these glutes, but no funny business yet, alright?”

Grayson hummed in approval. Sam kneaded the muscles, avoiding the trail of shiny slick leaking from him, before working on his legs.

When Grayson rolled onto his back, he felt calmer. He hadn’t gotten any more interested in fucking this new alpha, but he wasn’t opposed to it. 

Sam massaged his chest, and his thighs, and Grayson kept his eyes closed, trying to enjoy it. 

"How are you feeling?” Sam asked. Grayson opened his eyes and saw the alpha capping the bottle of oil. “I’m gonna ask you that about a million times, so get used to it.”

“Better,” Grayson answered. His ache was pretty much gone. The heat was still simmering under the surface, but it wasn’t unpleasant. If he could make it through the next 48 hours like this, maybe he wouldn’t have to fuck Sam at all. 

Grayson almost snorted at the thought. An omega hadn’t gotten through a heat without a cock, real or fake, since the beginning of time, and he doubted he’d be the first one to break the cycle. 

“Great.” When Sam stood, Grayson noticed that the alpha was hard in his jeans, a decently-sized cock from the looks of it. His eyes flicked briefly down to his own length. Half-hard, just as it had been before he’d arrived. 

Sam noticed Grayson’s noticing. “As you can see, I’m also interested in getting the show on the road.”

Grayson gave him a small smile. He watched the alpha take off his shirt and pants and fold them neatly. Sam had a nice body- a bit stockier than Grayson liked, but it would do.

Sam climbed onto the other side of the bed and put a hand on Grayson’s thigh, rubbing it softly. “This is your show. What do you want to do?”

The question sent a wave of anxiety coursing through Grayson’s body. He’d gotten plenty of massages in his life from a plenty of people, but he’d never done anything more intimate with anyone but Ethan. He’d never even kissed anyone else. 

But he guessed it was the best place to start.

“Umm…maybe, kiss, a little?” Grayson licked his lips. He wanted to get this over with, but he also felt out of his element. He didn’t feel turned on at all. Maybe kissing would get him more in the mood and ease his churning stomach, like the massage had.

“Great idea.” Sam leaned forward and hovered a few inches away from his lips. Grayson’s heart was racing. He knew Sam was waiting for him to close the distance since it was “his show,” but it was like a forcefield was between his lips and Sam’s. He literally could not make himself move forward. He was frozen.

“Maybe we’ll start a different way,” Sam said, putting distance between them again. Grayson felt like he could breathe again.

Grayson could tell that Sam was all too aware of his nerves by the sympathetic expression on his face, and he felt even more like an idiot.

“How about this?” Sam pressed his lips lightly against Grayson’s neck. “We can work up to lips.”

Grayson made some sort of noise in assent, and Sam kissed his neck. He sucked and swiped his tongue over the sensitive areas, down to his collarbone, behind his ear, on his jaw, all while rubbing his thigh. 

It was something that Grayson usually liked, but now he only felt small sparks of pleasure from Sam’s ministrations. Mostly he just felt uncomfortable. Like he was doing something wrong.

When Sam made his way back to the corner of Grayson’s mouth, he lingered there. “Want to try again?”

Grayson willed his body to cooperate. He turned his head slightly, his hands shaking, and made their lips brush together.

Sam’s scent was getting stronger as he got more aroused, and it was totally off, like milk is when you can’t tell if it’s gone bad or not. Grayson let Sam deepen their kiss, but it didn’t feel right. Sam’s lips were too thin and his tongue was too big. His scent was actually starting to make Grayson nauseous.

When Sam pulled away, Grayson tried to look like he had enjoyed himself. He must have been convincing enough, or (more likely) Sam was going to give him another chance, because Sam kissed him again. He pressed Grayson down lightly, softly enough so that Grayson could easily resist if he wanted. But Grayson let him push him onto his back so that the alpha was on top of him, his body hot against Grayson’s.

The scent was the strongest it had ever been, and it was really acrid now. Grayson tried to ignore it and focus on the kissing, but his stomach continued to churn. He felt awful in every way. He hadn’t expected it to be this bad. Sam wasn’t Ethan, but he was still an alpha. Omegas in heat were supposed to respond sexually to alphas- any and all of them. What was wrong with him?

When Sam pressed his erection against Grayson’s thigh, it came to a head. It was like his whole body revolted against the proceedings. Grayson pushed Sam off him, hard, and rolled off the bed, running to the bathroom and retching into the toilet. 

The bile burned his throat, and tears sprung to his eyes. He was embarrassed- beyond embarrassed,  _mortified._ What kind of fucked up omega was he? 

Grayson flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, trying to stop the tears. He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror. He was too fucking sad, miserable. This was all wrong.

Sam appeared in the threshold. He’d put his clothes back on, and Grayson felt  _terrible_. Grayson had expected him to be any number of things- angry, shocked, offended- but his face was still kind. 

Grayson rinsed his mouth and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry. I…I must have eaten something bad, or something.”

Sam held out a pair of linen pants and a t-shirt that Grayson had seen in the medical drawers. “No need to apologize, Grayson. Put these on. Let’s chat for a bit.”

Sam smiled in encouragement, and Grayson took the proffered items. When he’d dressed, he sat back on the bed, facing Sam in the armchair.

“I’m sorry,” Grayson said again. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I…well…we can try again later, right? I must just have an upset stomach.”

Sam took a look at Grayson’s chart and then looked at Grayson. “I usually don’t like to accuse my patients of lying, but in this case, I’m absolutely positive I’m correct.”

The compassion in Sam’s eyes despite the words was staggering. Grayson thought this man must have been made for this job.

“Grayson, you said in your intake interview that you did not have an alpha in your life. But I’m guessing that is not the case, is it?” 

Grayson looked away. He’d lied about that, afraid that they would turn him away if they knew he had Ethan. Except, he didn’t have Ethan. Not then. 

“I…have an alpha,” Grayson confirmed quietly. He looked up, trying to keep the tears from coming back. “Well…we had a fight…a really bad one, I don’t if…if I  _still_ have…”

Grayson couldn’t go down that line of thought. He’d die without Ethan. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You…you didn’t have to get dressed again, we can try-”

“It  _does_  matter,” Sam said, cutting off Grayson’s rambling. “It’s why we ask.”

Sam set down Grayson’s chart. “Legally, an omega has the right to use a heat clinic even if they do have an alpha, no matter how bonded, no matter how much the alpha doesn’t want them to. It’s why we have security outside and you had to go through a thousand secured doors to get to this guest room. But that’s not why we ask. We ask because having an alpha can affect your experience here.”

Grayson opened his mouth, but Sam held up his hand. “Let me finish. If you’d said you had an alpha, that would have prompted more questioning. How long have you been together? How many heats have you shared?”

Sam tapped his finger on Grayson’s chart. “For some omegas who have had one alpha exclusively for a long time, the scent of another alpha’s arousal during heat can make them physically ill- what happened to you. We don’t know exactly why it happens. Biologically it doesn’t make sense, considering that we’ve evolved to want to procreate with as many different people as possible for the best chances at continuing the species.”

“Why have I never heard of this?” Grayson asked. Now on top of being miserably, he had to worry about being a biological anomaly. 

“It’s not common, especially now that omegas are not married so young and are free to have as many partners as they choose. But it does happen, and the handful of times I’ve seen it, the omegas have all been the same. They’ve lived with and shared heats with the same alpha exclusively for five or more years. And I’d reckon that you’re no different. Am I right?”

Grayson nodded. “He’s the only alpha I’ve ever had,” Grayson said, so softly that it was nearly a whisper.

Sam winced. “Even worse.”

Grayson didn’t know what to say. He’d never be able to have another alpha, if what Sam was saying was real. Not that he wanted any other alpha but Ethan.

“I’ve got good news and bad news for you, Grayson. The bad news is that this doesn’t improve over time without some pretty intense therapy. So if we tried again, you’d barf just like the last time.”

Grayson’s heart sank. He was fucked.

“The good news is that the only omegas I’ve ever seen need that therapy were widows. For everyone else…well, let’s just say that if you’re so bonded to an alpha that you puke when another one tries to kiss you, chances are that your alpha is as equally bonded to you. And those alphas always come back.”

Grayson had never seen Ethan as angry, or as sad, or as  _wrecked_  as he had been the night before. He’d stormed out and driven off, leaving Grayson in their living room in tears. He’d never been gone this long, and he’d never ignored Grayson for this long.

This had been a fight like they’d never had before. And while Grayson knew Ethan would come back, he didn’t know if Ethan would still be his alpha.

And then the phone rang.

Sam looked at Grayson pointedly and walked to the small desk near the medicine drawers. He picked up the ancient white phone. “Alpha Sam speaking.”

Sam listened, his face becoming more triumphant by the second. “I understand. Keep him calm; let me speak to the patient and I will call back. Okay. Thanks.”

Sam hung up the phone and crossed his arms. “Well, it seems like your alpha is causing quite a commotion outside the clinic.”

Grayson’s whole body went numb.  _Ethan_.

“The guards wouldn’t let him inside the clinic, so he’s been outside on the sidewalk calling for you for the past thirty minutes. Flipping everyone off and causing a scene. Refuses to leave, says the sidewalk is public property. Reception decided to call over here before they called the police.” Sam grinned. “Spunky alpha you got there.”

Grayson didn’t dare to hope. James must have told Ethan where he was…but that didn’t mean he was here to take Grayson back. 

“Like I told you before, omegas have a right to be here no matter what and alphas who don’t work here are not allowed inside. Besides giving omegas autonomy and privacy, it also protects omegas who are escaping abuse. Somehow, I don’t think that’s the case here.”

Grayson shook his head so violently his head hurt. “He would never hurt me.”

Sam nodded and smiled. “Usually we do not release omegas from guest rooms after they have been admitted unless there is a medical emergency- for their own protection. But considering the circumstances, I would allow it- but only if you’d like to be released. You are more than welcome to stay through your heat and use this room, and your alpha will be removed from the premises.”

“I want to be released,” Grayson said breathlessly. He felt lighter than air. He was still angry with Ethan for leaving when he did, but there was no question that Grayson still wanted to be in his arms.

Sam picked up the phone. “Diane? Alpha Sam. The patient would like to be released. Please prepare exit paperwork and collect the patient’s things, and have security bring the alpha to the vestibule for identification. I will bring the patient shortly.”

Grayson was already stripping out of his clinic clothes and getting back into his jeans and t-shirt. He gathered the few items he’d been allowed to bring with him and threw them into his backpack. He felt like he could run a marathon. Just the thought of seeing Ethan made his heat roar back to life, and he hoped he could leave as soon as possible.

Grayson followed Sam through the myriad of secured doors, getting more anxious with each beep of Sam’s ID card. When they reached the reception area, a nurse handed Grayson a bag of his items- including his phone- and another nurse handed him a clipboard. 

“Before you sign, come with me,” Sam said. He lead Grayson out of the office into the main lobby of the building. Behind a set of glass doors, Ethan stood, a guard gripping each of his biceps. Ethan’s eyes were dark with fury, and when he saw Grayson, he lunged, trying to escape the guards’ grip.

“Is that your alpha?” Sam asked, although they both knew it was a ridiculous question considering Ethan’s foaming at the mouth at Grayson’s presence. Sam shrugged apologetically. “I have to ask.”

“Yes, that’s my alpha,” Grayson answered. His hands were shaking and he felt weak, so relieved, so fucked up from the whole experience. 

“Then sign on that line and you’re free to go.”

Grayson scribbled his signature and pressed the clipboard into Sam’s hands. Sam winked and gave Grayson a salute before heading back through the doors to the office.

As soon as the doors closed behind the alpha, the guards sent Ethan outside and motioned for Grayson to come. Grayson did, his heart fluttering. He was sweaty and achy and leaking all over again but it was perfect. His alpha was here.

The guards opened the first set of glass doors, and Grayson was enveloped by Ethan’s scent, standing in the place where he had just been. The guards gestured towards the main doors to the building, and Grayson pushed.


End file.
